Always Means Always
by Keegan Paige
Summary: Jack and Sam have a little conversation that finally brings out some feelilngs. Oneshot. Yes, this has probably been done before, but this is my take on it.


A/N: I started this story a couple months ago, but I just couldn't end it.Hope you guys like it. Reviews would be much appreciated!

Disclaimer: Wish I owned it, but I don't.

Season: Set in season 9. Little bit of a reference to Grace.

**Always Means Always**

Cool September air skimmed their bare arms and legs, barely making them shiver.

They watched the sun setting sky turn from blue to cotton candy pink and purple to gold that seemed to reach down and warm them. Not that they needed it though, both were perfectly content sitting on the roof sharing the blanket wrapped around their shoulders. Within minutes the sky had once again changed and made it's final transformation to a star filled twinkling horizon. The telescope, which had been abandoned all day, was now occupied by a pair of searching eyes. Returning to his comfortable position curled up next to her, he was just about to kiss her when the phone rang. Mumbling a groan, she matched his feelings with an annoyed look towards the sky. Sadly he rose, going to answer the phone. They both knew a call made at this time of night would be important, but then again it could be Daniel. Not that he wasn't important to them, but every time he found a new rock, it seemed that he needed to inform them, no matter the time of day. Placing the receiver to his ear, an unexpected smile formed on his face.

"Hey Jack! I was wondering where you've been all day."

"Danny boy! Ah, well, you know, nowhere really."

"You've been here all day haven't you?"

"And your point is?"

"I've been calling all day trying to get a hold of you."

"I was busy, very busy."

"Sure, fishing."

"Ah, fishing."

"Anyway, I've been calling Sam all day too, any idea where she is?"

"I might have an idea….Hey, that's unusual! Both of us unreachable on the same day, all day."

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Did I interrupt you guys?"

"Oh, only about a half a dozen times."

"Jack, I'm sorry. I didn't realize, I should have…"

"Relax Daniel. You only ruined a couple important moments."

"What can I do to make it up to you guys?"

"Hang up, and don't call tomorrow."

"Will do. But what if …"

"Goodnight Daniel." Having said goodbye, Jack hung up the receiver and returned to Sam on the roof.

An hour later, they decided to call it a night. Standing in the front room, they were both unsure of what do next. Sam bit her lip, obviously debating in her head what to say. The silence between them was awkward. Although they had been quiet most of the night, this was a different kind of silence. As one minute became three, they both began to speak out of nervousness.

"I think I…" "Well since…" Came out with perfect correlation, making them laugh.

"Go ahead." Jack coaxed softly, reassuring.

"Not to be rude, but I think I should get going." Sam's idea was followed by another pause; less time went by this time. Jack shrugged his shoulders, making a slight sound.

"Hmmm."

"What?"

"Well, I just thought that since it's pretty late and all, that…well, you know."

"Ah, what?"

"Maybe you should stay, it's dark, it's not safe to drive."

"I think we've faced harder situations before, I mean…"

"I know."

"Jack, I just don't know if it's a good idea. I mean I had a great time today, but I should get back to the SGC, there's this new device from…" Sam stopped, noticing a dejected look. "Sorry, I just think I should go before…" She paused

"Before what?" Jack asked concerned

"Before we both get hurt; more than we can handle." Sam voiced, uncomfortably. Hearing this, Jack instinctively stepped back. He realized he went to far, expected too much. He never meant to push her into anything, that's not what he intended. Sam stood in front of him, head dropped in an awkward silence. Shifting her weight, she tried to make herself feel comfortable. Jack ran his fingers through his short silver-like hair. The silence was killing them; yet they couldn't utter a single word to save themselves. This was something they didn't quite expect to happen, at least not this way. Both of them knew there was a chance, more like a probability, that a relationship would actually occur when their ranks changed. They never thought it would be an easy transition, but it should've been. Lost in thought, Sam was surprised when Jack appeared next to her, "I'm sorry, Carter." He said hoping for a response, though none came. "Sam?" He continued half-consciously. About to give up, he was surprised when she spoke.

"You were a safe bet." She continued to look down, afraid to look at him. "As long as I kept my eye on you, I could never be hurt again. But then I realized that I couldn't be with just anyone. I need someone who could deal with my real life; someone who's been there for me." Jack sat intently, listening to every heartfelt word. The true feelings were finally coming out. Finding the courage she needed, Sam locked eyes with Jack before continuing, "And it's always been you. But I could never have you, and it hurt me, more than I've ever been before. I never got a chance to be truly happy till now. It all seemed to good to be true." Sam realized then that she had finally told him what had been hiding inside all those years; everything she had tried to tell him several times before, when they had always been interrupted. She lowered her eyes and looked down again. Jack reached a comforting arm around her tense shoulders, whispering a gentle "C'mere." As always, she rested her head on his shoulder. He felt her relax, knowing she was comfortable there. "I will always be here for you. Sam, I…"

"Please, don't say that if you don't mean it." She pleaded. Taken aback, he hesitated. He wondered why he never had the courage to do this before. Pulling her tighter, he pushed a stray stand of golden hair away from her face. Sam looked up, gazing into his light brown eyes. He suddenly spoke, "Always means always." He said emphasizing on the word. Sam smiled knowing it was the truth.

A/N 2: Just to remind everyone, this is a oneshot. I believe the story ended well, so I don't have any plans to continue it. Sorry if that upsets someone, but I like it just the way it is. So, go ahead correct me on anything and all that jazz. Again, reviews are good!


End file.
